callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayday/Intel
The Medusa Files and Kassar Cinematics in Mayday. The first four are normal files, while the other five are the Kassar Cinematics. Prologue David Archer is seen spelunking into a Cryptid colony deep in the Earth. He comes across an Obelisk and touches it. Glyphs on the Obelisk then begin to glow. Soldier: What is it? David Archer: A tombstone. Soldier: Whose? David Archer: Ours. Archer is attacked by a Seeder. He suddenly "wakes up" with Samantha Cross in front of him. Samantha Cross: We've been waiting for you. David Archer: You... Where am I? Samantha Cross: (laughs) Not where... when. David Archer: It's like seeing through a window to the past. Samantha Cross: Maybe you're looking in the wrong direction. Cross holds up a human skull in her left hand. Archer notices he is in a pile of bones and tries to get away. The pile begins to shake before he actually wakes up. He is in a chair with his face on a table on the Stormbreaker. Alarms are going off and the ship is pitching to extreme angles. Samantha Cross is still held in her harness. David Archer: Talk to me. Crew Member: We're under attack! Samantha Cross smiles and the scene shifts to the outside of the ship. It pans to a window Archer is looking out of. Crew Member: It's the Americans! A Kraken appears out of the water. David Archer: No... much worse... The cutscene ends. 01: Terra Incognita David Archer: The investors who bankrupted the Nightfall Program believed my comrades and I were in a bio-weapons business. To them, the Cryptids were the end product. But to those of us who were aware of Nightfall's true objective, the Cryptids were merely the means to another end. We knew there must be other colonies, like the one we found in Colorado. We believed the Cryptids could lead us to them. I never guessed the key we'd been searching for would turn out to be human. Now, I've new patrons, a ship, and a crew. Our journey is almost at an end. Dr. Cross is the beacon that lights our course. The closer we get, the brighter she shines. 02: Beasts of War David Archer: Five hundred years ago, Aztec scouts reported contact with an army of fierce, four-legged demons. The demons wore iron shoes and leather masks, and were attended to by strange pale-skinned slaves. You see, the Aztecs had never seen a horse before. They were so mesmerized by the sight of the Spanish stallions, they hardly spared a glance at the cold-eyed killers riding on their backs. The Cryptids lie low Spanish stallions, beasts of war, bred for battle, trained to obey. I studied the after action reports from that first Cryptid contact in Colorado. I sensed an intelligence beyond mere animal instinct. I saw coordination, communication, control. Something was giving the Cryptids commands right up until the Nuke went off, and brought them out and down. The Aztecs failed to recognize the true face of the enemy, and it cost them everything. I won't make the same mistake. 03: Medusa David Archer: In another lifetime, I saw taliban tribesmen bring down a thirty million dollar NATO drone by overriding the GPS guide signal with a three hundred dollar HAM radio. If the Arks are awakened, we'll be the ones hiding in caves. We won't stand a chance in a head on fight. But we can take a lesson from those mountain tribesmen... Sever the enemy commanders from their Cryptid warriors, turn the dogs of war against their own masters. We've learned a great deal from watching Doctor Cross with our Cryptid lab rats. The Cryptid brain is designed to receive orders... All we need is a brain that can broadcast them. In the stories, Perseus cut off Medusa's head to create the ultimate weapon. Soon we'll find out if an old trick still works. 04: Desperate Allies David Archer: I've been branded a traitor, a terrorist, some kind of crackpot captain ahab. Well, I suppose they've got it right, but I'll always be one thing more than the others. That's a soldier. And right now, every human on this planet has one thing in common. We are all at war. You see me as an enemy, but only because you are blind to the largest truth. The human race is now an endangered species. Our best chance is to join forces and strike first. I can show you where they are, and how to defeat them. Godfather: Let's start by talking about what you have to offer. Then we'll discuss what you want from me. Kassar Cinematics 01: Sleeper Agent Onboard the Stormbreaker, Dr. Samantha Cross is help captive by David Archer. She is locked in the beacon room and attached to the beacon amplifier with Cryptid material linked to her head. Outside the room, Dr. Kassar, a surviving member of the Nightfall Program, interacts and interrogates Cross. Kassar: Let's talk about Alaska. Where were you the night of the outbreak? Samantha Cross: How many times have I told you... I don't remember. Kassar: You don't remember sabotaging the hatchery fail safes? How does one forget the mass murder of a hundred twenty-seven innocent men and women? Kassar shows Cross an image of her "leading" the Cryptids in the outbreak in the Nightfall facility. Samantha Cross: (scoffs) Innocent? Kassar: You are the guilty one, Samantha. That is a fact. The question is why? Samantha Cross: What do you want from me? Kassar: The truth. Samantha Cross: The truth? The truth is I didn't do it. They did. I'm just a tool to them, like every other living thing on this planet. Kassar: Who do you mean by them? Samantha Cross: Look, you wanna to crawl inside my head, Doc? Someone beat you to it. 02: Encrypted Dr. Kassar is in the beacon room interrogating Dr. Samantha Cross. Kassar: You claim you were acting under a kind of... uh, hypnosis caused by this obelisk that Mr. Archer brought back from Colorado. Samantha Cross: By the time I finished translating the inscription, it was already too late. Kassar: How's that? Samantha Cross: Do you know what a mimetic virus is? Kassar: It's a kind of behavioral program, imprinted directly onto a person's subconscious using a coded sequence of words and images, that, in theory. Samantha Cross: (laughs) Theory... right. We both know where this is headed, Doc. And you're afraid, because you don't know which side I'm playing for. Kassar: I assume you're on the side of the human species. Samantha Cross: I guess we'll find out, won't we? Kassar turns and leaves the beacon room. 03: Witchcraft Dr. Kassar is in the beacon room again, sitting on a chair while further interrogating Dr. Samantha Cross. Kassar: How did you become aware that you possessed these, uh, psychokinetic abilities? Samantha Cross: They've been teaching me, showing me what I'm capable of, things you can't imagine. Kassar: Like telepathic communication? Samantha Cross: (laughs) It's not witchcraft, Doctor. Their language is a kind of algorithmic code, like software that runs on neurons instead of microchips. Kassar stands up in his chair. Kassar: That's why the Cryptids will not harm you. They've been bred to obey these, uh... uh, commands. Samantha Cross: Well that's a funny thing, Doc. The brain of a Cryptid is not so much different from the brain of a human when you get down to it. We both know that I'm getting stronger every day. How much time do you think you have, before you're on your knees, begging me to let you die? 04: Mutiny Captain David Archer and Dr. Kassar are walking in the compound discussing Dr. Samantha Cross' current condition. Archer: How is your patient holding up, Doctor? Kassar shows Archer an image of Cross' brain, measuring her neural output, which is shown to be at a humanly dangerous level. Kassar: At these power levels, the feedback from the neural lab should be enough to liquify her central nervous system; she should be dead by now. Archer: Is there a problem, Doctor? Kassar: Cross is no longer human. You need to stop this before we lose control of the situation. Archer: Did you just give me an order? Kassar: The nightmares are getting worse. Most of the crew hasn't slept in days, we are on the verge of a mutiny. Archer: Go on, Doctor. Kassar: You've seen how the Cryptids respond to her. She's becoming more dangerous every day. If you won't put her down, I will. Archer grabs Kassar. Archer: You saw what I did the last time someone tried that. If anything should happen to Cross before we've located the Ark, you'll be the next man I feed to the Cryptids. 05: The Guardian Dr. Kassar is back in the Beacon Room interrogating Dr. Samantha Cross again. Kassar: I'm sorry to bother you, Sama- uh... Doctor Cross, I've just a few more questions. Samantha Cross: Mmm-hm. Kassar: Is it safe to assume the race that constructed the Arks is now... extinct? Samantha Cross: (laughs) Believe me, Doc, it is anything but safe. Kassar: I see. And, how many more Arks are out there... uh, worldwide? Samantha Cross: Hmm, hard to say. It was all done in secrecy. They were afraid someone might try to attack them in their sleep. The compound begins to shake, a Hunter breaks out of its container. Samantha Cross: So they created a guardian to deal with any potential threat. The whole ship suddenly shakes with a loud bang. Kassar: What's that sound?! Samantha Cross: I let it know we were coming. Hope you don't mind. As more Cryptids escape and make their way into the beacon room, Kassar desperately gets on his knees. Kassar: Please. Please, Samantha, don't do this. I can help you. Samantha Cross: You've done too much already, Doc. I don't know how to repay you. Kassar: Help! Please! Samantha Cross: But I've got a few ideas. The Cryptids attack Kassar, and he screams as they kill him. Epilogue The Stormbreaker is seen on fire and sinking from a distance. Pilot: Strike One to Godfather, assault force is Oscar Mike. Scene switches to a program displaying peoples voices. Woman: Sir, White House calling on secure line, standby. Godfather: Uh, Mr. President, I wasn't expecting your call. President: What the hell do you think you're doing, General? An image of the island where Ball's Pyramid is located. Godfather: Fighting a war, sir. We've been hit twice on our own soil. Now we're taking the fight to the enemy. My sources have located a second Cryptid colony, twice the size of Colorado. President: Your source is a deranged terrorist. You were supposed to kill Archer, not recruit him. Godfather: Archer is a necessary evil. He's the only man alive who's been this close to them. An image of the main chamber in Ball's Pyramid, with Archer exploring, appears. President: Them? You mean these Cryptid animals? Godfather: It isn't the Cryptids that give me nightmares, sir... Archer (in footage): '''We found them. '''President: What on earth? Godfather: It's the masters they serve. A close-up on an Ancestor appears before the cutscene ends. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction